Autógrafo
by Leiram
Summary: Kaito miraba sus alrededores con curiosidad. Esto era raro, muy raro. ¿Qué hacía Aoko Nakamori, la anti-fan número uno de Kaitou Kid ahí? Kaito/Aoko.


**Título:** Autógrafo  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Kaito/Aoko  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2.066  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ninguna

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Autógrafo<strong>

Kaito miraba sus alrededores con curiosidad, su cara de póker escondiendo perfectamente lo que sentía. Después de todo en estos momentos él era Kenji Hyata, un oficial experimentado y serio de la fuerza Anti-Kid que no dejaba que nada lo sorprendiera, excepto Kaitou Kid, claro. El motivo de su gran curiosidad (y nerviosismo si debía admitirlo) se encontraba a unos metros suyos, al lado del Inspector Nakamori que daba órdenes por su radio mientras miraba sus alrededores con frenesí por si de repente aparecía un hombre vestido de blanco. A su lado se encontraba Aoko, su hija. Tenía en sus manos un cuaderno abierto y a cada rato miraba la hora en su reloj con impaciencia. Esto era raro, _muy raro_. ¿Qué hacía Aoko Nakamori, la anti-fan número uno de Kaitou Kid ahí?

Aoko no solía concurrir a sus robos. Las razones eran muchas. En primer lugar era peligroso. Obviamente, él al ser Kaito y Kaitou Kid nunca le haría nada. No por nada existía una regla muda y respetada entre él y la policía sobre la seguridad de todos. Él no usaba violencia y a cambio la policía no le disparaba con sus armas (ya suficiente tenía con Snake y sus secuaces, gracias). El inspector Nakamori sabía esto, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar que su hija fuera víctima de sus ataques no letales, como que su cabello se tiñera en los sietes colores del arcoíris o fuera bañada por un gran balde de miel, entre otras cosas. Otra de las razones se debía ya a un instinto paterno. Kaitou Kid era conocido como un casanova capaz de conquistar el corazón de cualquier mujer y no quería que su hija se convirtiera en otras de sus conquistas. Aoko tampoco quería interferir en el trabajo de su padre. Por eso siempre se mantenía fuera de la edificación, en la multitud, mostrando su cartel anti-Kid mientras daba gritos de apoyo a su padre.

Sin embargo, esta noche ella estaba ahí, al lado de su padre, esperando con ansias la aparición del ladrón que tanto aborrecía. ¿Acaso se cansó de mirar y decidió unirse en su persecución también? De nuevo, no podía ser verdad porque su padre no la dejaría. Sin contar que él ya se habría enterado si así fuera el caso.

Kaito agradecía que tanto Hakuba como el pequeño detective no estuvieran presentes. El rubio había regresado a Inglaterra por unos días ya que su madre cumplía años mientras que el niño no tan niño se había ido con los Mouri a resolver un caso en Osaka, que probablemente terminaría en un asesinato como siempre (si tuviera que hacer una predicción, diría que el cadáver le caería en frente suyo mientras caminaba junto al detective de Osaka). Kaito sabía que si había alguien capaz de poder revelar su identidad era Aoko. Por eso agradecía que los dos detectives no estuvieran presentes para hablar con ella, _especialmente_ el pequeño detective.

En un gesto casi despreocupado miró su propio reloj. Sólo faltaba un minuto. Comenzó a contar los segundos que faltaban en su mente.

3… 2… 1…

De repente todo se oscureció y cundió el pánico. Nakamori gritó que vigilaran la joya. Kaito al mismo tiempo se acercó al mostrador que tenía adentro la joya que todos debían vigilar. El corte apenas duraría un minuto y medio, no debía desperdiciar ni un segundo. Sacó su protección de vidrio y la reemplazó por otra que tendría el efecto de hacer de cuenta que la joya ya había sido robada. En otras ocasiones habría aprovechado la oscuridad para robarla directamente, pero esta vez el mecanismo de seguridad era uno muy bueno y requería un poco más de tiempo para desactivarlo.

La luz volvió al momento acordado y copió las caras atónitas de los demás oficiales al ver que la joya ya había sido "robada". El inspector Nakamori no perdió ningún momento para proclamar su grito de siempre.

—¡KID! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Todavía debe estar cerca!

El inspector salió corriendo de la sala, liderando el cuerpo policial. Kaito dejó salir su sonrisa embustera al ver que ya no había nadie a sus alrededores. Sacó su protección falsa y a continuación se dispuso a desmantelar el mecanismo antirrobo que protegía su objetivo.

—Así que éste era tu plan desde el principio, Kid —dijo en tono triunfador una voz femenina que conocía _muy bien_. Manteniendo su cara de póker dio media vuelta.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si no es la hija del inspector. ¿A qué se debe esta grata visita? —Aoko lo miró con un semblante enojado. Bien, al menos su disgusto por él no había cambiado. Con su mano derecha agarró la punta de su sombrero y a continuación de inclinó—. Es un gusto conocerla personalmente. Soy Kaitou Kid.

Aoko puso los ojos en blanco ante su presentación.

—No soy una de tus fans así que ni te gastes, no caeré ante tu coqueteo. Vine aquí por otra cosa.

Kaito cada vez estaba más curioso. ¿Qué podía querer Aoko de Kaitou Kid? No quería otra cosa más que sacarle las respuestas, pero ahora él era Kaitou Kid, no Kaito Kuroba, por lo que debía ser un caballero y actuar con calma.

—Oh, ¿qué es lo que necesita? Con gusto cumpliré cualquier cosa que me pida una dama tan bella. Excepto entregarme, claro.

Terminó su oración con una de sus sonrisas juguetonas, esas que harían derretir a cualquier mujer (y hombre, como pudo comprobar en algunas ocasiones). Aoko, por supuesto, no se mostró muy impresionada.

—Claro… creí haberte dicho dejaras de coquetear conmigo.

Sacó de su cartera un marcador negro y a continuación caminó unos pasos. Kaito tuvo unas ganas tremendas de retroceder. Temía que si Aoko se acercaba demasiado lo reconocería, pero si retrocedía entonces podía dejar entrever su nerviosismo y ella se daría cuenta que algo pasaba.

Aoko dejó de caminar. Estaba cerca, pero no _demasiado_. Habría una distancia de dos grandes pasos entre ellos. Parecía ser que ella tampoco quería acercarse mucho. Extendió sus manos, que sostenían el cuaderno y el marcador, en un gesto para que los agarrara. Kaito, confundido, se acercó para tomarlos y retrocedió para volver a la misma distancia que antes.

—Necesito que me firmes la hoja.

Kaito agradeció que su padre le haya enseñado de niño tener una cara de póker porque sino en estos momentos habría abierto su boca como un plato. ¿Acaso Aoko le estaba pidiendo un autógrafo? Estuvo tentado en acercarse de nuevo y asegurarse de que la chica que tenía delante suyo era Aoko Nakamori, su amiga de la infancia (y quizás algo más en el futuro con suerte) y no un robot que había suplantado su identidad o un criminal disfrazado de ella. En cambio, decidió sonreír otra vez de manera traviesa.

—No tenía idea de que fuera fan mía. Me tenía engañado.

Podía sentir a Aoko rechinar sus dientes. Parecía estar tratando de controlar su furia. Revisó por las dudas en una mirada rápida que ningún trapeador se encontrara cerca para ser usado en su contra.

—No es para mí, es para un amigo. Dentro de tres días será su cumpleaños y es un gran fan tuyo.

Pestañó varias veces y por un momento su gesto de sorpresa apareció antes de ser reemplazado por su cara de póker. Aoko le estaba pidiendo un autógrafo para su cumpleaños. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Era una situación ridícula y extraña, pero Kaito lo único que sentía era calidez en su corazón. Sabía cuanto Aoko odiaba a Kid y lo que le habría costado estar allí. El hecho de que haya ido a uno de sus robos, haya convencido a su padre —que le habría tomado un buen tiempo, probablemente días— y haya incluso hablado con su mayor enemigo para conseguirle un autógrafo era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez ya no había ninguna arrogancia en ella. Sólo era una sonrisa simple, sin mayores intenciones. Aoko pareció haberlo notado ya que lo miró menos molesta.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del afortunado caballero?

—Kaito Kuroba aunque no sé por qué te lo digo si ya lo sabes. Papá me contó como te disfrazaste de él una vez.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

Sacó la tapa del marcador y miró la página en blanco. ¿Qué dedicatoria podía escribirse? Al ya tener una idea empezó a escribir el mensaje para después firmarlo con su garabato de siempre. Orgulloso de su hazaña despejó su vista del cuaderno para entregárselo a la joven, que para su sorpresa había acortado la distancia a un paso y lo miraba fijamente. Todo el nerviosismo que había desaparecido volvió de nuevo. En ningún momento se había dado cuenta que ella lo había estado observando. Si se tratara de otra persona seguro se habría dado cuenta, pero al ser Aoko inconscientemente bajó la guardia.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Nakamori? —preguntó mientras le alcanzaba el cuaderno y el marcador.

—No es nada. Es sólo que esa última sonrisa tuya que no me dio asco me recordó a la de Kaito y aquel semblante que tenías es uno que él siempre pone mientras piensa en algo.

Diablos, esto no era bueno. Debía pensar en algo rápido antes de que ella lo desenmascarara.

—Me gustaría decir que es su imaginación, pero la realidad es que al pensar en que escribirle decidí meterme en su personaje para saber que le gustaría recibir.

No era una de sus mejores mentiras, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría otra cosa. Aoko no se veía muy convencida por lo que recurrió a su método favorito: la distracción. Su mano derecha fue a su bolsillo y mostró la joya que había robado momentos antes que ella lo interrumpiera. Aoko lo miró atónita.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

Como respuesta encogió sus hombros y a continuación llevó el dedo índice de su otra mano a sus labios.

—Su mejor amigo es mago así que ya debería saberlo, pero un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

—No eres un mago. Eres un ladrón —dijo con molestia. No le había gustado que aquel ladrón usara la frase que a su amigo le gustaba tanto usar. Kaito se dio una palmada mental en sus hombros. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

—Ahora si no le molesta debo irme. Su padre probablemente ya se haya dado cuenta que el Kaitou Kid que está volando por los aires no es más que un muñeco, pero antes me gustaría saber una cosa. ¿Cómo supo que usaría una distracción y me quedaría aquí a robar la joya después que todos se fueran?

—Oh, eso. Hakuba una vez me contó de este método. Hoy tenía el presentimiento que lo usarías también. De saber que tenía razón le habría dicho a mi papá que se quedara también.

—¿Presentimiento?

—Llámalo instinto femenino, si quieres.

—Con que instinto femenino, eh. —Se tocó el sombrero nuevamente para oscurecer más sus facciones. No quería que Aoko se diera cuenta que estaba contento de verla sonreír por primera vez durante la noche—. Pero si le hubieses avisado a tu padre entonces te habrías quedado sin autógrafo para tu novio.

Esta vez un color carmín de mostró en sus mejillas al momento en que su sonrisa desaparecía. Ah… no había nada mejor que ver a Aoko sonrojada. Por eso cada mañana solía levantarle la falda. No había nada mejor verla así aunque eso contrajera el tener que evadir un trapeador durante una hora entera.

Contento consigo mismo de haber logrado como Kid el sacarle aquellas distintas expresiones, desapareció con una bomba de humo rosa al momento en que el Inspector Nakamori llegaba a la sala. Una vez que el humo se disipó una rosa azul cayó a las manos de la joven.

A la mañana siguiente saludó a Aoko con alegría y dio lugar a su misma rutina de siempre. Después de perseguirlo con el trapeador ella le sacó el periódico, que había estado leyendo, de sus manos y empezó a despotricar contra Kaitou Kid. Él se rió hasta que la profesora se cansó y les llamó la atención. La mañana prosiguió como siempre. La única diferencia eran aquellas miradas que Aoko le lanzaba cuando creía que él estaba distraído. No parecía tener nada confirmado, pero algo ya sospechaba. Tendría que pensar en algo para hacer desaparecer aquellas sospechas. Definitivamente Aoko no debía atender a más robos suyos.

* * *

><p>Primer fic de DCMK que hago. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Comentarios, críticas... Todo será bien recibido.


End file.
